


Be Here

by Nym_Blacktyde



Series: Man of Steel Moments [3]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman (1940), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter in the hospital, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Lois is Lois, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is Lois and that means sometimes she gets in over her head. Clark is understandably exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Here

_Swat._

He looked at her bemusedly, raising a hand to rub his torso, as a passing nurse seemed to have heard Lois's well placed hit. He hoped she didn't bruise her hand.

“What was that for?”

“If you think you can just go and do your look-see-through-anything trick on me, you've got another thing coming Kent, along with a restraining order.”

Clark looked skyward, praying for patience with a snitty, drugged up Lois.

“Lois, first off, wait, no, never mind, look, I was just going to make sure they didn't miss anything.”

“Yeah, right, and you're telling me you never took advantage of your ' _sight'_ to ' _assess'_ women on the _dermal_ level?” Her eyebrow skills were rather impressive in their dexterity.

Clark's mouth opened, then closed, and with an aggravated huff he mumbled,

“Once, when I was 16, _completely_ an accident, just so we're clear.”

At a hitch in her breathing, Clark raised his head from where he had been giving his loafers a once over to see Lois was trying not to giggle.

“Oh, good, go on, glad I amuse you, _high_ queen of good medication.”

A breathless hiccup of a laugh broke loose before Lois was able to rein herself in, toning it down into a fondly exasperated smile that just made Clark want to smile back.

“Alright, alright farm boy,” She waves at her prone body covered by the hospital sheets.

“have at it.” He rolls his eyes, but complies.

The doctors had it right, besides her rather nasty concussion, everything else was superficial damage.

When he looks back towards her face after his cursory examination, she's looking at him expectantly.

“Well? Am I Clark Kent approved?”

“Yeah, yeah, nothing they said that wasn't there in their report. That concussion is a pretty good one though, so no escaping from the hospital tonight, got it? They keep people overnight for observation for a reason.”

There was obviously a well thought out plan he'd just spoiled for her, from the look on her face.

“B- _Clarrrk!_ ”

“ _Lois._ No. End of discussion. Don't think I won't be checking up to make sure you're still here either. Being me has its advantages.”

She didn't look like she was particularly impressed with his assessment.

Suddenly his cell's ringer disturbed the silence for the fourth time since he'd arrived in her room, having rushed over after hearing from Perry she'd managed to fall down the shaft of an old coal mine, that was apparently being used to store more than a fair amount of marijuana.

Clark sighed. “That'll be Perry again.”

She shook her hands in his general direction. “Go on, Clark, shoo, I'm fine here.”

He reached forward and caught one of her hands, his thumb resting against the fluttering pulse in her wrist. He idly examined it for a moment, as she blinked owlishly up at him. He slowly lowered her hand, placing it gently back on the bed, squeezing once before letting go.

“Just be here when I come back, alright?” There must have been something in his expression, because she looked at him for a long second before sighing and giving a nod.

“Sure, Kansas. Now go on, the stories won't break themselves.”

“You got it, chief.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I'd like you to do! (Review/Kudo if that wasn't clear) Thanks!


End file.
